


beneath the stains of time (the feelings disappear)

by amosanguis



Series: author's fave [80]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Finn goes back to the First Order, Graphic Description, M/M, Nothing is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, short scenes, title from a country song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is still covered in Poe’s blood when he follows Phasma onto the ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beneath the stains of time (the feelings disappear)

**Author's Note:**

> \--Title from "Hurt" by Johnny Cash.

-z-

 

The mission was just supposed to be routine recon.

 

-x-

 

Finn is still covered in Poe’s blood when he follows Phasma onto the ship.

 

-

 

“You will be taken for reconditioning, FN-2187,” she says.

“Yes, captain,” FN-2187 says, staring blankly at the wall.

 

-

 

FN-2187 is closely monitored for another offense, but none comes.

 

-x-

 

When FN-3002 goes down, FN-2187 takes the lead.

The villagers never stood a chance.

 

-

 

FN-2187 raises his blaster – puts it to the Jedi’s forehead.  “Stay out of my head, _scum_.”

“Finn, it’s _me_ ,” she says, there are tears in her eyes but FN-2187 isn’t moved – her lightsaber rolls away before Kylo Ren picks it up.

“Good work, FN-2187,” he says.  “You’re dismissed.”

 

-

 

The Jedi almost escapes.

Almost.

FN-2187 wipes blood from his lip and retrieves his helmet and his rifle – someone else will pick up her body.

 

-x-

 

FN-2187 has nightmares sometimes, but they’re vague – pushed to the back of his mind by his reconditioning.  He hears screaming, smells smoke and oil and rotting flesh, feels humidity and heat and a too cold body sitting stiff in his arms.

But when he wakes up – the nightmares fade quickly, and he’s left numb. 

Just how he likes it.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
